dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Devon
|family = Paul Chitlik (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Active }}Mari Devon (born October 10, 1959) is an American voice actress. She is best known as the voice of Togemon from Digimon Adventure, Renamon from Digimon Tamers, Tammy Nobi from Doraemon, Haruka Urashima from Love Hina, Yayoi Matsunaga from Nightwalker, Maria Tachibana from Sakura Wars: The Movie, and Tokimi from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Victoria, Additional Voices *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Gul-mi's Mother *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Madam Zhao (eps. 3-4) *''Undercover'' (2019) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Virgin Mary *''Warrior'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''The Tree of Blood'' (2018) - Julieta *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Narrator *''Noozles'' (1984) - Kelly Brown, Olivia *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Castle Servant (ep. 11) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Maggie Matherson *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Presea, Sierra, Umi's School Fencing Captain (ep. 9) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Megumi Takani (Sony Dub) **Megumi Takani, Street Woman (ep. 2), Grandson (ep. 2), House Wife (ep. 90) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Mother (ep. 3), Shinma Woman (ep. 4), Toshie Yaguchi (ep. 17), Housewife B (ep. 18), Little Girl (ep. 18), Middle Aged Woman (ep. 18), Mommy (ep. 18), Mrs. Tachiki (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Mara *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Jillian Gray *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Announcement (ep. 1), Vice President (ep. 17), Paradigm Press (ep. 19) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Togemon, Yoshie Izumi, Dokugumon (ep. 28) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Captive Woman #2 (ep. 5) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Togemon, Yoshie Izumi, Arukenimon, Dokugumon *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Haruka Urashima, Akiko Taichi, Keitaro's Mother (ep. 1), Passenger (ep. 5), Motoko's Sister (eps. 12, 17) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Esmeralda (ep. 19) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Queen Bee-Ing, Pixie Kadrian *''Vandread'' (2000) - Gascogne Rheingau, Meia's Oma (ep. 6), Fanita (ep. 9) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Ul Migdal, Classmate (ep. 1), Leon's Mother (ep. 10), Reporter (ep. 12) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Shootem (ep. 4) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost Brain 2, Daphne, Rosa (ep. 13), Kazu (eps. 27-28) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Viximon, Renamon, Kyuubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Lasagna *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Gascogne Rheingau, Meia's Oma (ep. 8) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Yuriko Kanbara, Koichi's Grandmother (ep. 30) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Female MC (ep. 9), Seymour (ep. 17) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Setsuko (ep. 12) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Yoko Milchan (ep. 10), Alisa Ryan (ep. 11) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Katsuyu (ep. 95), Tsukiko Kagetsu (ep. 186) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Kaiko, Ritsuko Nakajima *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - B-da Mage *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Madame Victoria de Danglars *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Shinsuke's Mother (ep. 7), Ohatsu (ep. 8) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Tammy Nobi *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - King Drasil's Inner Core (ep. 48) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Cybela Kuto, Nakim (ep. 21) OVAs & Specials *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Iko, Decoy (ep. 1) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Rei Kazuma (eps. 4, 6) Anime Films *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Catherine Royal (Streamline Dub) *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Marie *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Photographer 3, Reporter *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Honey External Links *Mari Devon at the Internet Movie Database *Mari Devon at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA